it's affection always
by LovelyDragons
Summary: [warning: so much fluff because Victor deserves it and screw it] One early morning Victor Zsasz is out on a mission and meets an enchanting girl. Captivated by her innocence he starts to visit her again and again. How long can he keep his true self hidden from her? Will he scare her away if she finds out the truth?
1. I know that you say

It was either early in the morning or late in the night. The time of day when clubs emptied their halls and drunken visitors tried to find their way home. Birds started to sing their first songs of the day waking up the neighborhood cats. Most people were still wandering through dreamland. Most people expect for bakers ofcourse.

Vanilla was one of these early bakers. She was in the kitchen which was attached to her own bakery. She was young to own her own shop, but thanks to an heritage she could make things work. And she was grateful every day. The girl loved being surrounded by the warming smell of bread and the adorable, different pastries. Everything available in her little shop she made herself. From the bread to the cookies, the croissants and even the coffee and tea. All handmade.

The shop had a few tables to sit and enjoy all the baked goods. The young girl enjoyed the contact with her customers. All of the customers. She liked seeing the tired faces of the businessmen drinking her coffee in the early morning. Sometimes she gave away free cookies to the street kids hanging in the alley behind her bakery. Everyone from all walks of life were welcome in her shop. Maybe that was why her bakery was so popular. But not too popular. It remained just unknown enough to be a secret safe haven for those who knew of its existence.

A soft grunt rolled over her lips as she was kneading the dough for the bread. It was tough work and she knew there were machines out there which could make things a whole lot easier for her. But that felt wrong. Bread needed love and attention and she believed that with such a machine the dough wouldn't get the love it needed. It wouldn't taste the same anymore.

Finally happy with the consistency of the dough, she put the big lump in a bowl which was placed under the ovens. For a little while she wandered through the kitchen. What was next? What was next? Her eyes fell on the window and she noticed it was still raining cats and dogs. What a terrible weather. Thankfully most people were sleeping in their beds and wouldn't need to be out right now.

But most people wasn't all people.

She noticed the figure squatting down close the road. He had a notable look to him. Being bald and all dressed in black. He looked important. Vanilla wondered what a guy like him was doing out on the streets on this hour. In the pouring rain nevertheless. She stared at him for a little while trying to solve this mystery as she finally decided that he was probably waiting for someone. Maybe a taxi to take him home? It had to be something like that.

Softly humming she got back to work. Time to make macarons and little fruit pies and brownies and many more sweets. She enjoyed the tough labor of making bread, but she also liked the more gentle approach to making pastries. To be honest; Vanilla liked every aspect of her little bakery. It was her heaven. Her happy spot.

An hour and an half had passed when the pastries were placed in the oven. Once more her gaze fell on the window. It was still raining. And the figure from before was still crouched down close to the road. He had to be completely soaked. That cab was really late – how rude. And that poor guy, he had to be freezing by now.

Without thinking any further about it she walked to the front of her shop to the wardrobe and grabbed one of the umbrellas hanging there. It was a pastel pink one covered in little flowers. It didn't quite match the guy his clothes, but it had to be better than nothing right? And to be honest it would be quite fun to see a guy like that with a umbrella like this. What would be the harm in that?

With a little smile spread across her full lips she stepped outside. Within seconds the umbrella was opened and she skipped towards the mysterious man. Yeah, she was happy to do her first good deed of the day. Karma god should be proud of her. Without even thinking about it twice she walked towards the guy, only standing still a few steps next to him.

"Um, sir?" Her voice was soft and gentle. A little bit unsure because she was suddenly afraid to bother him. Her whole face was filled with this tender joy as he was so glad she to help someone in need. It made her feel useful.

As soon as she spoke his cold glare fell upon her. The two couldn't be anymore different. She looked sweet and fluffy; like cotton candy. He hard and cold; like steel. Yet she smiled at him unafraid. She was curious to find out who he was. What he was doing here in the pouring rain. He was her little mystery and how she loved mysteries. It all felt so exciting.

"Can I offer you an umbrella?" As she spoke she got a little closer to him and hold the umbrella over his head. His silence didn't scare her away. On the contrary it made him all the more intriguing. "I noticed you from my kitchen," she nodded to bakery behind her, "and thought you could use one of those."

Slowly the mystery man stood up, towering above her. Now he looked even more impressive. It was difficult not to notice that he had a good physique. It was clearly someone who trained a lot and briefly Vanilla pondered what kind of sport the guy would do. So lost in thought the girl had even noticed that a dangerous grin had spread across her mystery's face.

"Hasn't your mother taught you to be more careful around strangers?"

The sudden question brought the baker girl back to the here and now. To him. She gasped and giggled softly as she shook her head. Her long, blond curls followed her every movement.

"I was never such a good listener."

Spoken by anyone else those words could be interpreted as flirting or maybe a bit cheeky. But Vanilla was too sweet, too innocent to be flirty or rude. No, she just gave an honest answer paired with a friendly smile. She clearly had never even thought about the whole 'stranger-danger' thing.

"Were you waiting for someone, mister?" Her question followed swiftly as she was a curious girl and he was her personal mystery. She wanted to know why he intrigued her so. Why did anyone want to stand in the rain for so long? There had to be a good reason for it.

The guy laughed at her words. It was a deep and raspy laugh. A laugh which was pleasant to the ears and had Vanilla captivated the second she heard it. She could almost feel how her heart made a jump. Her mystery just got even more wonderful.

"You could put it like that." As he answered her question, the guy tilted his head slightly. His dark eyes were still fixated on her and Vanilla felt trapped by his stare. Almost immediately she realized that his answer wasn't an answer at all. Her mystery came with another mystery. How fascinating.

Without even realizing it herself she got even closer to him. Reduced the distance between them as most as she could. She wanted to breathe in his air. Study every detail of his striking face. He smelled good. Really good. Like campfire. Blown out candles. Burnt paper.

Burnt?!Oh no! Her pastries in the oven! She had completely forgotten about them.

"Oh, sorry sir! I have to go! My pastries, my oven… Aah~!" As she rattled she pushed the umbrella in his hands. "You can borrow this while you wait for that someone, sir! Don't worry about it, but I really have to go now. I hope to see you again!"

She didn't even wait for his reaction as she ran back inside. Even in the bakery she could smell that her goods in the oven would probably have a black color. Oh no! Her suspicions turned out to be right as she opened the oven and she had to see that her brownies had a far too dark color. With a sigh and big disappointment she started to clean up all the mess. By the time she was done and glanced out the window again, her mystery guy had already vanished. Together with her umbrella.


	2. that I get mean

Why was he on his way of returning this pink, horrible frivolous umbrella to her? The last couple of days the umbrella had been an eyesore in his apartment. With its bright colours it stood out like a sore thumb next to his pale and dark furniture. The girls had even made fun of him for it. And they were right to do so. The umbrella looked ridiculous and there had to be something wrong with him for keeping it around. That was why he had removed it from his apartment. But why hadn't he just thrown that thing away? To the garbage where it belonged.

Why indeed?

Because there had been something disarming about that girl. She had looked at him like he was nothing to fear. Most people recognized his face and avoided him because he was Victor Zsasz. The rest of folk which didn't know who Victor Zsasz was, were turned off by his general appearance. But not this girl. This particular girl had spoken to him like he was just a nice, old lady crossing the street. Not to be mistaken; Victor had absolute no problem with how most people viewed him. He could even enjoy the fear he spread. But the reaction, of rather lack thereof, of the girl had been refreshing. Something new between all the dull murders.

Maybe that was why he was on his way to return her umbrella.

And he would feel awful to be unnecessary mean towards the girl. She had been kind to him without expecting anything in return. The least he could do was returning that stupid thing to her. Victor didn't like to think of himself as a bad person. He just had a job that involved killing people and it was important to always enjoy your work. But that didn't make _him_ bad. Not really. He was such a nice guy and nice guy returned umbrellas to innocent, little girls.

Yet standing in front of the bakery he hesitated. He was painfully aware that behind that door there was a world far different than his own. The life of civilians. Naive civilians that hadn't had a clue about the life on the streets and the secrets between mob bosses. Was that what they called blissfully ignorant?

And still he pushed down the heck and stepped inside. Immediately he was greeted by the smell of cocoa, coffee and bread. An almost invisible smirk crept on the corners of his mouth. The bakery was just as frivolous as the umbrella. Frivolous, but cozy. Welcoming.

It was rather busy. The few tables the place had were occupied and between them walked a little, ditsy appearing girl. She was holding a tray with pink coloured cups and while she walked around the bakery she stopped to talk with every customer. Smiling, looking sincerely happy just to talk to everyone. Victor studied her a little while before she noticed him. And when she did notice him, she immediately dashed straight at him.

"Mister umbrella man! I knew you would visit!"

What did she just call him? The smirk disappeared from his face, but the girl didn't even notice as took over the umbrella and put it close to the wardrobe. The next moment her fingers were holding on to his jacket and dragging him through the bakery. She stopped at the bar, let go of his sleeve and turned to look at him with a bright smile. She was so out of touch with reality it was almost endearing.

"Is there anything you like to drink, eat perhaps? Don't worry its on the house. I am just glad you decided to visit me again," as the girl rambled on Victor watched her closely. It was odd to see someone this happy just to see him. Perhaps it wasn't due to him, maybe she was always like this. But before she had noticed him she seemed to act softer, gentler… less excited. "And you did you ever try a brownie with coffee glazing? It's so good! I am sure you will love it, mister umbrella man."

"Don't call me that!" He reacted immediately when she called him that again. His voiced echoed through the room and a deafening silence fell across the bakery. When Victor glanced over his shoulder he could see how people looked at him with shock, but they turned their head the minute he laid his eyes on them. Ofcourse. Fucking civilians

"Sorry, mister…" "What?!" He had yelled at her again without thinking about it. This time he saw how she flinched at his growl. _Damnit_ , he was supposed to act like a nice guy. But it wasn't his fault. She was getting on his nerves with giving him that ridiculous nickname. Umbrella man. Made him sound like he was the Penguin or something. Stupid girl. At least he was done now. He had given back her umbrella and he had nothing do here anymore. It was clearly time to leave.

"I- I was just wondering what I can call you then," her soft stuttering kept him standing on the same place. His dark eyes widened out of surprise. She wanted him to stay? Why? He had given her absolute zero reasons to think he was good company. And yet she looked at him with the same friendly smile as when he first met her.

This girl was so fucking strange.

"Hello, my name is Victor Zsasz." He wanted to bite his tongue the moment he said it. The response was an habit and he regretted answering so easily. What if she, or anybody else in the shop, recognized his name? But apparently they were in a really good part of Gotham as the reaction he feared stayed away.

The blonde girl just giggled softly and – was she blushing? "I am Vanilla Alftemeira." It was strange how suiting her name was. It should be illegal to name your child Vanilla when she was already looking this sweet.

"Come, I'll show you the kitchen."

Once more she grabbed his sleeve and dragged him along. They walked past the bar towards the door behind the counter. "It's really big you know? That's because I need to keep all my equipment there and-." -BAM-. Did… Did she just walk straight into the door? "Sorry." And did she just apologize – to the door?

The hitman couldn't help but to burst out in laughter right then and there. This girl was too much. As he laughed she just looked at him with big eyes probably wondering what was so funny. Her hand rubbed her nose. She was lucky it wasn't bleeding. After a little while his laughter faded away and he was greeted by her smile once more.

 _This girl…_

"I am happy that you enjoy your time here, mister Zsasz." Spoken by anyone else that reaction would without a doubt be sarcastic, but Victor highly doubted it if this girl even knew what sarcasm was. Let alone she could use it.

"Just call me Victor."

There it was again. That sparkle in her bright, blue eyes which made him think he just made her whole fucking day. Why was this girl so happy when a thug like him was kind towards her? He wasn't even being kind. Just a second ago he was laughing at her stupidity. Yet she looked up at him like he could do no harm. As if he was the nicest guy in the whole of Gotham. Maybe it was for the best that she didn't know how far off from the truth that was.

She gave him a tour in the kitchen. She danced from one side of the room to the other. Sometimes she ran out when she heard a customer entering or leaving just to hurry back as quick as she could. She showed him the walk-in freezer where she kept several pastries. She talked, a lot, while he himself remained mostly silent. His expression was stern while she looked so alive while talking about things she was passionate about.

In her presence time just seemed to fly by.

"I need to close shop now, but you are always welcome to come back." Victor was almost disappointed when he heard her say that. He wanted to remain in this fairytale a little while longer before returning to his real life. Not that he hated his life, it was rather exciting to be fair, but this was so different. Refreshing. And this little, blonde baker girl was simply fascinating. It would have been fun to toy around with her a bit more.

"Feel free to visit whenever you like. The backdoor is always open."

 _What?!_

"Are you stupid or something?!" She flinched again at his growl, but he wasn't going to back off. Did she even understand where she was living? It was already bad enough that she trusted complete strangers like she did, but never locking her backdoor? Did she wanted to get robbed or killed or something worse?

Looking furious he towered over her as she slowly backed away from him until she hit the wall behind her. "Don't look at me like that, Victor." Her voice was trembling. It did nothing to him. He had heard far more desperate pleas while he was working. "I- I don't know why you are suddenly angry at me. Pl- please tell me." He slammed both of his hands beside her head against the wall. Now she had nowhere to escape.

"Please." Her voice was weak. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't you realize that this city is filled with far worse guys than me? Don't you know what guys like that will do when they find a girl like you? Alone. In her kitchen. Just because you didn't lock your _fucking_ backdoor."

She trembled under him, but Victor hadn't become the best assassin in town by showing mercy. This girl had to learn a lesson and he had the suspicion that the easy way wouldn't work with her. So this had to do. She needed to understand what dangerous game she was playing. Trusting strangers like him; stupid girl.

"I am sorry, Victor."

Tears left those big, innocent eyes of hers and the hitman sighed deeply. He backed away and turned his head. Didn't he came here to be a nice guy? "I am too," he muttered and wondered if she could even hear it. But when he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, he saw that her smile had already returned.

 _This girl…_

"If it makes you feel less worried, I will place a lock on the door and you can have one of the keys." She hadn't learned her lesson at all. He knew she would only learn the tough way. A soft snicker escaped his mouth. She was going to be such a big pain in the ass. And yet...

"I will pick up my key the next time I visit."


	3. when I'm drinking

Monday was Vanilla her Sunday. Sunday and Monday were the only days the bakery was closed and mostly she used her free Sunday to get stuff done. Give the kitchen a big clean up, place orders for the next week, fix her taxes and other boring stuff like that. Yeah, Sunday was a drag of a day, but she had Monday to look forward too. Because on Monday she got to do whatever she liked.

Most of the time that meant laying on the couch all day and reading some books or catching up with her favourite series. Her dresses and stockings were switched for an oversized, pig onesie. The more comfortable the better. In her slept lay Madam Fluffball; a cat which she had found on the street a long time ago. The owners probably didn't want to keep him because he missed an eye, but Vanilla thought he was adorable.

The DVD-player was playing The Notebook. Vanilla knew it was a cliche, but the movie got to her every time. It was just so romantic and sad and heart-breaking and perfect. And who didn't want to see Ryan Gosling climbing into a Ferris wheel?

In the table in front of her lay a collection of different snacks. Leftover cookies from the shop, cheese crackers and nacho's with salsa. It was Monday and she could be as unhealthy as she wanted. The good, normal behaviour would be back tomorrow. For now it was onesies, cuddling with Madam Fluffball and swooning over Gosling.

How did she adore Mondays.

The best part of Mondays was perhaps that she was all alone. Ofcourse, she loved the bakery and her visitors. Vanilla loved people. But one day in the week all she needed was her and Madam Fluffball. No worries; just cuddles and her own energy.

At least that was the planning for today, but could she hear someone in the kitchen downstairs? That would be impossible. The front door was locked and since a very short time the backdoor was locked as well. And most importantly; the sign outside the store was turned to the 'closed' side! And yet she would swear she could hear something. She paused to movie and listened carefully. Yeah, there was definitely someone downstairs.

With a sigh she got up and went down. When buying the bakery she got lucky enough that she could buy the apartment above it as well. It really was easy to live above your work. She could hardly arrive late and at times like these when she had surprise visitors in the shop, she could just go and check. Check what was going on and then get right back to Ryan Gosling and his dreamy eyes.

Still dressed in her onesie and carrying Madam Fluffball with her in her arms she arrived in the kitchen. "Sorry, we are closed to-." Victor. Right there standing in the middle of the kitchen was her mystery man. All dressed in black as usual. It made him look so effortlessly cool. Suddenly the comfortable onesie felt very uncomfortable. Why couldn't she just be like normal girls and were cute pyjamas on her day off? _Noooo~cooh_. She had to wear a pig onesie. Great.

"V-V-Victor, what are you doing here?!"

Why? Why today when she was looking like a mess? There were probably nachos crumbs on her face and her curls were untameable and it was so unfair that he had to see her like this. She didn't care if other people saw her like this, but with him she wanted to look at least a little cute. Not like a complete mess.

"Heh." Did he just chuckle? Was he laughing at her?! Vanilla could feel how her cheeks flushed a bright red. Madam Fluffball jumped out of her arms as she sprinted towards the man. "Don't laugh at me!" she pouted standing before him, giving him a soft push.

He just looked down at her with a smirk. "I am not the one looking ridiculous here."

His words were mean, but his eyes had a kind look to him. A look which made Vanilla aware of how close she was standing to him. Suddenly she could feel her heart beating in her chest. She averted his stare and shuffled a few steps back. Okay, calm down now. Nothing had happened so far, so no need to panic.

"It's Monday, alright?" She muttered behind the safety of her hoodie. _Okay_ , a deep breath and she had the courage to look up at him again. The smirk had disappeared from the corner of his mouth and his usual stoic expression had returned. Vanilla wasn't sure which was more intimidating. A Victor which was making fun of her or a Victor which was looking as serious as he was now.

"Why are you here?" Her words were curious, her eyes kind. Ofcourse she was happy to see him again. Her mystery was still fascinating. But she wondered why he came back. He had no umbrella anymore to return. Maybe he came back to check if she did put a lock on her backdoor? Which she had. She didn't want him to get upset like last time.

"To get my key."

The grin was back on his face and Vanilla felt her heart going crazy. "Oh, okay!" She immediately replied and turned around to hide her red face. Why did he get her all flustered?

"They are upstairs, you can just follow me."

The second she said those words, she regretted them. It was a complete mess upstairs. The TV was paused on a close up of Ryan Gosling. Her snacks were laid out on the table. There was dirty clothing spread through the room. Oh no! He was going to have such a bad opinion of her. It would be rude to tell him had to wait downstairs. It was too late for that.

Up in her apartment she heard him chuckle once more. She glanced over her shoulder with a slightly panicked look and saw how Victor shook his head and put his hands up in defense. "I know. It's Monday. No need to attack me again."

"I didn't attack you," Vanilla pouted as she grabbed the kettle and started to fill it with water. She just assumed he wanted tea. It was a Monday afternoon. Who wouldn't want to have tea? "I don't quite remember where I left the keys though." That was half true, but it was also half an excuse to keep her mystery man around a little while longer. She liked being in his company. She even preferred it over Gosling.

"Who is this?" She looked over her shoulder and saw how her mystery picked up the cat walking before his feet. He looked even more intriguing with a cat in his arms. "That's Madam Fluffball." He laughed at her answer. Was is it strange that she had gotten so used to his laugh in such short amount of time?

"Ofcourse _you_ would name her that."

"Him."

This time it was Vanilla her turn to laugh when she saw the short moment of confusing on the guy his face. "When I found him, Madam was just a kitten and I just assumed it was a girl. When he got older, I realized I was wrong, but the name already got stuck."

She watched him how he put the cat back on the ground and took a seat on the couch. He moved so gracefully. Not graceful like dancer, but more like a skilfully trained hunter. Maybe it was best to describe it with 'wolf-ish'.

Was it ironic she was wearing a pig onesie?

Her thoughts were abrupted when he beckoned her to come sit next to him. With his arms spread over the edge of the couch and his legs wide, he looked more like the owner of the house than she did. Nevertheless she left her open kitchen and sat down next to him. She looked up to him wondering what he wanted from her.

"I lied to you." As he spoke, Victor turned towards her and moved a bit closer, but Vanilla was to focused on his words to notice his movements. "I didn't came here to fetch the key." Too startled by this statement, she failed to see that he leaned towards her, bringing his face closer to her. "I came here for something else." She could feel his warm breath on her skin.

 _What?_

The high whistling of the kettle suddenly pierced through the room. Vanilla jumped up, Victor leaned back. Whatever he was going to say, Vanilla had the suspicions that those words were going to remain a secret for now. _Not fair, mister Kettle, not fair._ She pouted a little as she walked towards to kitchen to finish the tea.

When she was done and turned around again she found that Victor was sitting on her dinner table with a collection of keys in her hands. "I think I found the keys," he grinned as he shook them. Vanilla blushed once more. Okay, she never said that they were lost, she just didn't know where she had left them. Even if they were just out in the open on the table.

"Ding, ding, ding! Your prize a nice cup of tea and one of those keys," she joked and wanted to hand over one of the cups she was holding. Instead of receiving his 'prize' her mystery just snatched one of the keys and stood up from the table. "I need to go to work." As he walked past her, he patted her head. "Don't worry. I'll come back to fetch that something else later."

And gone he was. Left Vanilla all flustered with a heart still beating like a drum. What was it her mystery man that got her so nervous? He was just a man. Nothing special. Right?


	4. But then again

Why was he following her? The girls just caught a new toy and they were at the fun part of breaking him down. It was always important to completely destroy someone before building them up again. And breaking someone down piece by piece asked for torture. And how much fun was that? The screaming, the tears, the utter despair in their eyes. He could indulge in it forever.

So why was he following her instead?

It was because Gotham was a far too dangerous town for a girl like her. There were evil minds lurking behind every corner and somebody had to protect her from it all. That somebody just turned out to be him. And only because there was no one else for the task. And she deserved protection because she was such an unique character in a city like this. Not because he cared for her or anything like that. No, she just intrigued him that was all. She was a toy and nothing more.

A toy he cared enough for to miss a big round of good old torture. _Goddamnit_.

From the rooftops he followed her every step. Watched her as she bumped into everyone, helped old grannies crossed the streets and returned wallets to strangers. Why did she have to be such a walking cliche? And how could it be that Gotham hadn't ruined her already? She was such an easy target that it kept him awake worrying about all the wrong that could be done to her.

He may or may not have made a check around her neighbourhood. And he was glad he did. He had found some ex-goons of Maroni. With the mob boss recently killed the fellows were a ticking bomb and Victor couldn't have a time bomb living close to that girl. That was asking for trouble. So he had run a bullet through all of their heads. And their families he had taken care of as well. Just to be sure there wasn't anyone who would want to seek revenge. Tying up loose ends. Nothing special.

In fact he hadn't killed them for _her._ No, not all. It was for Penguin. So they wouldn't come after his new boss. Because that was far more logical than when he would be killing for some random girl. No, no. He hadn't killed them for Penguin either. It was because he just wanted to have some fun. There was nothing wrong with that. No reason to defend his actions to himself.

He hadn't killed them for her. Absolutely not. Maybe just a little bit.

Where was she? A slight feeling of panic came over him as he realized he had lost track of her. _Damnit_ , he was a professional. How could he lost track of one silly girl like her? As he was cursing at himself, his eyes found her again. Was she laying on the street? Did she just fall when he wasn't looking? Was she hurt? This stupid girl. If the city wasn't dangerous enough already, she was also a danger to herself.

Maybe he had to come down from the roof and help her. Just check if she was okay. He probably wouldn't even have to explain why he was there. The thought that he was shadowing her wouldn't cross her small mind. Just like that time when he showed up in her bakery and she didn't even wonder about how he got in without a key. Maybe that was why criminals didn't pay attention to her. She was a too easy target. It would be quite shameful to sink that low to harm a girl like her.

Just as he wanted to get down to help her another figure approached her. Victor scanned him with suspicion. It was guy around her age and to be fair, not that bad looking. The hitman watched how the stranger helped get Vanilla on her feet again. What? Did she just hug him? Did they know each other? And if so, why wasn't that fellow there to prevent her from falling in the first place? What a stupid bloke. And why were they walking off together? Chatting about whatever.

This was the exact danger Victor was so afraid she would encounter. A guy who acted all nice and charming, but was in fact a dangerous sociopath just waiting to take advantage on a girl like her. She needed to be protected from types like that.

 _Damnit._ Why was she touching his arm so intimately? Just how close were those two? And more importantly; why did it frustrate him so? The answer was simple. It was because he was the only guy out there that could be trusted to protect her. Other guys would just eat her alive. Not that Victor didn't understand them. She had those big blue eyes which always looked up in the world with wonder. And her long, blonde hair would look great in his hands as he-.

Why were they walking towards her house? What was that guy planning to do her in her apartment? As her guardian he _had_ to stop them. Otherwise he would be a very shitty guardian. Time to get into action. Time to do something about this punk who thought he could just harm his baker girl. Well, he thought wrong. And that punk would soon found out that you didn't touch the property of the best hitman Gotham had to offer.

Just as Victor wanted to leave the shadows the couple stopped before the bakery. It seemed like they were ending their conversation as Vanilla got on the tips of her toes to hug the guy again. After that she waved at him and entered the bakery alone. The front door was clearly still unlocked. Stupid girl. But that didn't matter now, he could always scold her later. For now it was important to see where that punk went to. Teach him a lesson.

The punk turned out to be here neighbour. So that was why they were talking as if they were really close. Because they probably were. Well, he was a shitty neighbour for never telling Vanilla she needed a lock on her back door. And Victor still didn't trust him. That punk was a ticking time bomb and bombs needed to be dismantled.

The hitman stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the bakery. But this time he didn't enter the shop. Instead he walked to the house next to it. He ringed the bell and waited patiently for the punk to open the door. When he did, Victor was already holding his gun.

"Hello. My name is Victor Zsasz."


End file.
